uss_excaliburfandomcom-20200216-history
Chief Engineer James Alette
James Alette is a human male serving as the chief engineer aboard the U.S.S. Excalibur under the command of Captain Alison Brenin. He is acclimating to his on-the-spot promotion to chief after an incident where his superior expectingly died (redshirts, man, they drop like flies). James's Life Early Years James was born in New York on Earth, where he spent a majority of his early years. His first big interests were the fields of medicine, although the sight of needles quickly put him off this track and pushed him into the field of physics and engineering (no needles there, you see?). By the age of 14 he possessed an exceptional talent in building small hovercrafts and even a miniature transporter, although it didnt send the neighbor's cat back in the right order (sorry, Mrs.Johnson). With these abilities, James was quickly accepted into Starfleet Academy. Academy Years While at Orientation for the Academy, James would meet the most important person in his life, his best friend in existence, Kitty Reynolds. Despite being the same age, Kitty was a year ahead, thanks to being a medical genius. The two became incredibly close to the point where they became unseperatable. There would be no James without a Kitty and there would be no Kitty without a James. James was also close to his sister Dorothy, who was a year ahead of him like Kitty. The three of them, Kitty, James, and Dorothy, spent any and all free time together, they even took basic medical classes just so they could be together. At night, Dorothy would set up a pillow/blanket fort in the corner of her dormitory where the three would watch movies, eat popcorn, and cuddle. This lasted for James's first year. Halfway through his second year, James was required to perform an experiment on optimizing the efficiency of a pair of warp coils for a midterm grade. He requested his sister, also an engineering/physics major, to assist him in the experiment. During the experiment, James made an innocent error, which caused the coils to overload and explode. James survived the explosion. After a search of the wreckage, Dorothy was never found, and she was presumed dead. James slipped into a coma, the combination of warp engines exploding and a nasty bang on the head did the trick. His vitals were fine, but he wouldn't wake up. (Later, James would explain it as the warp recoil put his brain in a temporary dormant state, but that's just a longshot.) Whenever Kitty wasn't at class, she was sitting in the stiff hospital chairs in his room, waiting for him to wake up. After three days, he woke to find a sleep-deprived best friend, and a presumably dead sister. James states this day was the lowest point in his life. The explosion and its consequences caused James to plummet into a deep depression, believing it was entirely his fault for the explosion and his sister's death. He had paralyzing panic attacks, wouldn't get out of bed for weeks at a time, and wouldn't eat, sleep, or drink for days. If it weren't for Kitty, James may have died. Kitty consoled him, helped him calm down from panic attacks, and forced him to eat, sleep, and drink. After James's recovery, the two became even closer, and they requested to become roommates. The Excalibur Massacre James was in his third year, and Kitty had left to serve on the Excalibur. They exchanged heartfelt goodbyes, and kisses on cheeks and foreheads, and even a "promise you'll come back" speech. They didnt see each other until over a year later. He was with Kitty's mother and brother, Sam, when it happened. A massacre on the Excalibur. Ship boarded, people shot dead with no reason at all. The information came in pieces, and each piece gave them all less hope. James had no other choice but to comfort Kitty's family, who've become a family to him as well. Even after they found out Kitty was alive, they couldn't see her. The ship still had to make it's way back to Earth, which took months. And once it arrived, things were no better. All the survivors were in shambles, physically and mentally. No one knew who attacked them, people left that ship completely changed, and scarred. Kitty was no exception. ((Adding more here soon, don't you worry!-Chris/braces)) A New Excalibur After the Excalibur was refurbished and refit, a new compliment of crew were added, with James joining the engineering team as an ensign. During a random attack by an unidentified alien ship, the senior engineering staff were lost, leaving an unprepared James as acting chief of engineering. He was forced into preventing the ship from falling apart as it crashed onto a desert planet, and had to deal with all the sand in the nacelles and get the ship up in the air again. After these events he was promoted to Lieutenant and officially appointed Chief Engineer of the U.S.S. Excalibur. Trivia *James's middle name is Florence, although he's incredibly embarrassed by it. *James is the "Tall One" in the JamesKitty brotp, and he often uses Kitty's head as an armrest. *James is obsessed with musicals. *He has a phobia of scorpions after an incident with scorpions on New Vulcan when he was young. Category:Operations Category:Lieutenants Category:Characters